


This is a Weapon?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [76]
Category: Chobits, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chii Being Adorable, Chobits but in the AOT universe, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Garrison Regiment, Not much plotwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Since the first breach in Wall Maria several years ago, scientists Chitose Hibiya and Hange Zoe alongside their research team have been working on a top-secret weapon to help defeat the Titans. Unfortunately, after Wall Trost was breached they were forced to send their weapon into the heat of battle incomplete.The weapon is assigned to an unassuming member of the Garrison Regiment, Hideki Motosuwa, in order to reduce suspicions. Now Hideki has both the fate of humanity and the life of the mysterious girl who turned up outside of his quarters to deal with. What could go wrong?





	This is a Weapon?

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of incomplete, but I like the way this AU turned out. As for the inconsistency in updates lately, I’ve had a lot to do over the weekend with two birthdays, snow and a lot of outings which is why they are not on schedule.
> 
> I did, however, write a oneshot every day. Just not the right oneshots.

The year was 848. Only a few years ago, Titans, giant humanoid monsters with a taste for human flesh, broke down the walls protecting the final stronghold of humanity and burst in to kill as many people as they could. Only the military were capable of stopping them and saving humanity...

In these years, a top secret military project was being developed behind closed doors in the very centre of the land, behind Wall Sheena. This project was a weapon designed to defeat the Titans once and for all...

But unfortunately, the breach in Wall Maria caused production of the weapon to be halted, leaving her as an unfinished creation. And then, to make matters even worse, the military had to send her out early when the Trost District was breached, in the hopes of saving as many lives as possible.

In order to protect their weapon, she was given to a skilled member of the Garrison so that she could be properly trained and looked after despite her not-quite-perfected code. Luckily, only the code which built her personality was unfinished. She could still fight just as well as a regular cadet, if not even better.

So with that in mind, Hideki Motosuwa, fresh out of the 104th Survey Corps and ready for action, excitedly waited for the arrival of the new military weapon he had to protect with his life.

It was late evening when she arrived. Motosuwa opened the door to his meagre quarters to see a girl around his age standing there. Her long golden blonde hair hung down her back and seemed far too long for military standards, but she was wearing a Garrison uniform just like him. The glassy look of her brown eyes stared into his very soul. Taking a look at the suitcase she trailed behind her, he supposed that that must be the weapon.

"Good evening. Thanks for arriving so quickly. Is that..." Motosuwa quickly lowered his voice in case anyone else was listening in, "... _the weapon_?" 

Silence.

Curiously Motosuwa looked up at the girl. She cocked her head to one side, waiting expectantly. He wondered if there was some kind of code word he needed to know to get her to hand him the weapon. Immediately panic seized him.

"Chi?" He stopped panicking. That voice... The girl just said that, right?

"Chi?" Motosuwa repeated, having no idea what else to say to that. A bright, warm smile appeared on the girl's face and she raced towards him, suitcase falling forgotten to the floor as she hugged him tightly. 

"Chi!" Motosuwa gasped as heaps of blonde hair and a ridiculously heavy mass were dropped on top of him. The girl was so heavy that she felt as if she was made of metal, knocking him to the floor as a Titan would bat a human out of the sky should their ODM gear fail. 

Actually, he was probably just really weak. Still, her body was certainly... metallic, despite its human appearance.

When the girl finally lifted herself from him just before he suffocated, Motosuwa looked at her curiously. It was strange... Instead of formally presenting the weapon to him as she should have done, she hugged him happily. Now she was just staring at him. His hand rose to his chin in thought. Hers did the same.

Wait what?

Frowning, Motosuwa moved his hand slowly out to the side. With a quiet “Chi” the girl copied him. He tried again, standing up this time. She followed. 

_Why was she copying him?_

Then it hit him. 

This girl... Could she possibly _be_ the weapon he had heard so little about? Perhaps rather than being an object as he had so foolishly assumed, the weapon was some sort of person... Or at least a person-like thing. 

“Are you... the weapon?” Motosuwa slowly asked.

“Chi...” She answered solemnly, expression matching his. This seemed to convey something important. He took it as the affirmative, and sighed with the realisation that 1.) he was an idiot and 2.) a girl who couldn’t even communicate properly would be a very difficult weapon to wield. 

“Is Chi your name?” He asked her, hating to ask so many questions but also needing the answers. It was an unusual thing to repeat, and he was curious as to why.

“Chi!” The weapon smiled cheerfully, bright and oblivious. Again, Motosuwa took that answer as a yes.

“Then you’re Chi,” He extended a hand to her, but she didn’t seem to know what to do with it and just stared back at him in confusion, “And I’m Hideki.” Pointing to himself, he wondered if Chi could understand what he meant by that. 

“Chi.” She said helpfully. He sighed again, taking her hand and leading both her and the suitcase inside. 

It would be a lot of work, but if Chi could really help humanity to beat Titans then he would have to have faith in her abilities. It certainly wasn’t a problem that she was extremely hard to dislike. With what appeared to be a bright, bubbly personality and her cute appearance, Chi was the perfect wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Motosuwa just hoped that there really was a wolf inside the weapon, or else they were all screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun AU to write. I had the idea of a scene in which Chi, having started calling everything Hideki, is fighting a Titan and also calling it Hideki whilst Motosuwa screams in the background. Unfortunately I did not write this scene.
> 
> Prompt- Chobits crossed over with any other fandom.
> 
> Similar to a prompt from a few days back, but oh well. I also had an idea (a few months ago) for a Jalph fic in which Ralph was a Chobit-like entity created by Piggy (who did the coding) Simon (who designed him) and their headcanon families (who did everything else) and somehow he ended up being sold to Jack so he could learn emotions? The plot would make more sense written out in full, but I brought it up because it’s the reason why I have multiple Chobits-related prompts. That and Chobits was one of my first ever animes.
> 
> Original Number- 55.
> 
> I’ll try to get everything back on schedule ASAP.


End file.
